Sam Barlow
Sam Barlow was a minor character in Home And Away in 1988. He was the road manager boss of Tom Fletcher. Sam was a dangerous man and was abusive to his wife Kerry Barlow which resulted in her being shot dead. Sam was played by Jeff Truman, who later returned as Matthew Thompson, a character similar to Sam and father of Sarah Thompson. Biography Backstory Sam Barlow was born in about 1949 or 1950 and married Kerry in about 1972. They had a daughter Sandra Barlow in 1974. Sam worked as a successful businessman but his business went bust and the family were left in financial ruin. Sam became a much darker and more menacing man, and also a slave driver to his workers. 1988 Sam Barlow took on Tom Fletcher as a worker of his road gang, which Tom had got by speaking to local councillor Mervin Baldivis. Sam took an instant dislike to Tom and kept on scrutinising him and even taunting him. Lance Smart and Martin Dibble worked on the road gang, and tyrannical Sam said they are not just a few chops short of a roast, but are missing the whole barbecue. He also told them he will show them what work really is. Sam was abusive towards his daughter Sandra Barlow yet often warned her schoolfriends off her, especially Steven Matheson. Sam taunted Tom about Carly Morris being raped, saying she had it coming. This lead to a massive fight between Tom and Sam, and Sam backed down after being bested in the altercation. Tom threw in his job and Sam was sacked as the foreman. Sam began harassing Tom's wife Pippa Fletcher and started abusing his wife Kerry Barlow and daughter Sandra. Sam had a vendetta against the Fletchers. During an armed standoff in April 1988, Sam shot his wife dead. He was sent to prison and his reign of terror in Summer Bay was over. In 2000, it was revealed that Sam's daughter Sandra Barlow changed her identity so as not to be tracked down by Sam once he was released from prison. Sam was probably still in prison in 2000. As of 2018, 30 years since his imprisonment, Sam has probably been released but has returned to Summer Bay. Sandra barlow 4 children 2son pat barlow jacko barlow 2 daughters amy barlow zoe barlow sams 4 grandchildren kerry barlow grandmother kill 31 year ago sam barlow gandfather Memorable info Birthday: Unknown, about December 13th 1949 Full Name: Samuel Barlow In 2000, it was revealed that Sam's daughter Sandra Barlow changed her identity so as not to be tracked down by Sam once he was released from prison. As of 2018, it is likely Sam was released from prison several years ago and has returned to Summer Bay. In 1993 Jeff Truman returned as backward farmer Matthew Thompson, father of Sarah Thompson. Family Spouse Kerry Barlow (??-1988) Children Sandra Barlow (1974) Appearances 1988 Total: 20 appearances *Episode 14 (4 February 1988) *Episode 15 (5 February 1988) *Episode 16 (8 February 1988) *Episode 24 (18 February 1988) *Episode 33 (2 March 1988) *Episode 35 (4 March 1988) *Episode 36 (7 March 1988) *Episode 37 (8 March 1988) *Episode 38 (9 March 1988) *Episode 40 (11 March 1988) *Episode 42 (15 March 1988) *Episode 43 (16 March 1988) *Episode 46 (21 March 1988) *Episode 48 (23 March 1988) *Episode 54 (31 March 1988) *Episode 55 (1 April 1988) *Episode 56 (4 April 1988) *Episode 60 (8 April 1988) *Episode 64 (14 April 1988) *Episode 65 (15 April 1988) Category:Home And Away characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1988. Category:Characters last seen in 1988. Category:1988 minor characters. Category:Home And Away bad boys. Category:Barlow family. Category:Road workers. Category:Rubbish collectors. Category:Convicts. Category:Villains. Category:Convicted Criminals. Category:Killers. Category:Births circa 1950